Dean vs Cas The Prank Wars: Ep 2  The Date
by sweetondean
Summary: Dean thinks it's time he paid Cas back for that embarrassing speedos moment. But is upping the ante with an Angel ever a good idea?  The 2nd Episode in the Dean vs Cas Prank War series.


"Thanks Cas." Dean said, dusting himself off.

"Yeah, thanks Cas, they had us out numbered." Sam hauled himself off the ground.

"You were foolish to take on so many demons at the one time."

Dean looked around at the empty meat-suits littering the floor. "Yeah, well it's not like we were expecting some demon convention….. Hey Cas," he said as he reached into his pocket. "Before you go…"

Cas looked up.

"Say cheese!" Dean snapped a photo of Cas with his phone.

"What are you doing Dean?" Cas asked, confusion on his face.

"It occurred to me, we don't have a photo of you. I mean friends have photos of each other right?" Dean smiled.

Cas frowned. "Call me if you need me." He considered Dean warily before vanishing.

Sam took the phone off Dean and eyed his brother suspiciously. "You wanted a photo of Cas?" he said, looking at the screen.

"Yeah Sammy, what's wrong with that? He's our buddy, thought it'd be nice to have a photo of him s'all." Dean shrugged, snatching his phone back.

"What're you up to Dean?"

"What? Nothing." Dean said a little too innocently as he headed for the door.

…

Sam walked in with the Chinese food just as Dean slammed his laptop shut.

Sam looked at him. "You doing research?"

"Yep, just trying to figure out what happened today." Dean glanced away and took a swig of his beer.

"You. Doing research." Sam put the Chinese food on the table.

"Yes Sam. Me. Doing research." Dean tried his hardest to sound indignant.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "What were you doing Dean?"

Dean struggled to control a grin but failed. He opened his laptop and swung it around to show his brother.

"A dating site? You set Cas up on a dating site?"

"Yep."

"On a dating site."

"Yep."

"Why Dean?"

"Because I owe him one Sam. The speedos incident…remember?"

"I remember you started it." Sam said, pulling the laptop closer to get a better look.

"Yeah, well…. Hey you can help me write his bio! I've already started but…"

"I'm not gonna help you write his bio!" Sam said as he pushed a container of noodles in front of Dean.

"Why not? Come on Sam, you're good with all that sensitive, namby pamby stuff girls think they want….until they meet me." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Namby pamby? Thanks." Sam scrolled down. "An accountant?"

Dean shrugged, "He dresses like an accountant."

"Handsome?"

"Well I ain't gonna say he's ugly. Anyway, he's all right looking for a nerdy guy."

"He looks a bit stunned in the picture." Sam said.

"When doesn't he look a bit stunned." Dean chuckled as he spun the laptop back around to have another look. "Would you say he's above average height?"

"Dean."

"What?"

"You're taking this way too seriously."

"Hey I don't want him to be one of those poor saps that never gets any responses."

"Dean!"

"What?" Dean looked up.

Sam laughed. "Eat your food before it gets cold."

…

Dean woke up and practically ran to his laptop.

"Dude," Sam said, covering his eyes against the glare of the light, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Sam, go back to sleep."

"You're checking that dating site aren't you?"

Dean turned and looked at his brother, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Don't tell me you're not curious Sam, because I know you are."

Sam got up and lumbered over to the table, "Yeah well….."

Dean nodded excitedly, "Let's see how the nerd Angel did." He clicked on Cas' profile. The message box opened.

"32 messages?" Sam said, spinning the laptop around.

"Wow, maybe you should try this site Sammy, they seem to have low standards."

"Ha, ha very funny Dean. That does seem like a lot though. What'd you say in his bio?"

"That he's an accountant, that he's above average height, that he's interested in religion, that he likes to fly and that…..he's a virgin."

Sam burst out laughing. "You said he's a virgin?"

"Well, it's the truth. I didn't wanna lie or nothin'."

"Dean!"

Dean smirked. "D'ya think maybe they see him as a challenge?"

"D'ya think?" Sam chuckled as he scrolled through the photos of the women. "I have to say, this is kind of brilliant, incredibly mean, but brilliant. You may have out done yourself. Coffee?"

"Yep, then you can help me pick out Cas' new lady love." Dean beamed.

…

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala outside the restaurant.

"What's your plan Dean?"

"Well, I'll get him to meet us inside. I'll tell him to sit at the bar and wait, we're on our way."

"And his poor unsuspecting date?"

"Oh I said he'd be wearing a trench-coat and a blue tie, I think she'll find him ok, don't you?" Dean winked, then looking skyward, he prayed to Cas.

"Now what'd we do?" Sam asked.

"Now Sammy, we wait for love to take its course." Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

"You know he's gonna get you for this."

"Yeah well, it'll be worth it." Dean shrugged as he fired up the engine and sped away.

…

Cas sat at the bar scanning the room for Sam and Dean. As he surveyed the tables a woman caught his eye and smiled. Cas looked over his shoulder. Turning back he saw the woman was moving towards him. She was very pretty with red hair. Cas prepared for assault.

"Hi, I'm Audrey," the pretty redhead said.

Cas looked at her askance.

Unperturbed, she sat on the barstool next to him.

"You don't have to be shy, is this your first time…ummm, I mean, oh I'm so sorry, I meant you're first time on an Internet date?"

"Pardon?" Cas said.

"You are Cas aren't you?" Audrey continued bravely.

Cas looked around him. "Castiel, yes."

"Castiel, oh that's a nice name. So Castiel, you're an accountant?"

Cas stared, "Ummmm."

"It's ok if you're shy, I understand." She placed her hand over Cas'. "It can be hard meeting people, that's why I joined the dating site. I'm guessing that's why you did too. I've got to say, I'm quite surprised by your bio though, you're a very nice looking man Castiel, can I be so bold as to ask and please tell me if it's none of my business, but seeing as you did put it on your profile, is remaining a virgin a lifestyle choice or because of your interest in religion?"

Cas closed his eyes. "Dean" he muttered through gritted teeth.

"I beg your pardon?" Audrey said.

…

"Dean! That wasn't funny." Cas suddenly appeared in the motel room, scaring Sam and Dean half to death.

"Well looky here Sammy, if it ain't Romeo." Dean said, recovering quickly. "How'd you go hotstuff, ya get lucky?"

"I…." Cas looked awkwardly around the room. "No."

"No? What happen?" Dean said, a wide grin on his face.

"We talked…." Cas said shuffling.

"And…"

"And apparently I am not her….type." Cas looked down and closed his eyes.

Dean sniggered, "Ouch. Sorry man."

Cas looked up, glowering at Dean.

"Hey, it was just a joke Cas" Dean said hands up in surrender. "Ya know? Just paying ya back for the whole speedos thing man. Now we're square right?" Dean smiled and swallowed nervously. It suddenly occurred to him he'd just upped the ante with an Angel.

Cas regarded Dean through narrowed eyes. "Right. Of course Dean," he said. "I think I'm beginning to….get the hang of it. I believe that makes us, one all?" Paper flew about the room as Cas disappeared.

Dean stared at the space where Cas had just been standing.

"I think I've created a monster Sam."

Sam laughed. "Oh dude, you are toast."

_Castiel 1 Dean Winchester 1_

_Thanks for reading! __Please leave review and let me know what you think._

_Don't miss the further adventures of Dean vs Cas…The Prank Wars coming soon!_


End file.
